The present invention relates generally to the field of handheld computing devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to interchangeable display modules for a handheld computing device.
Handheld computing devices usually display data stored in memory or generated by a processor on a visual display built into the handheld computing device that is slightly smaller than the size of the handheld computing device. The size of the handheld computing device is generally compact and correspondingly, the visual display is smaller than the size of a standard computer monitor. The small size of the screen allows handheld computing devices to be portable, but less than ideal for viewing complex images of documents. The small size of the screen has necessitated that handheld computing devices focus on displaying abbreviated or simplistic content.
The abbreviated or simplistic display content has not conventionally been a problem because handheld computing devices have also had limited computing power. When handheld computing devices were introduced, most people were using the devices for relatively simple applications. Traditional applications may have included an address book, a daily planner, or other similar applications that were generally not graphic intensive. These applications worked well with the smaller display screens.
However, the processing speed of handheld computing devices as well as other capabilities have been experiencing significant improvements. Handheld computing devices have improved in processor power, battery life, weight, etc. As a consequence of these improvements, handheld computing devices are now running applications that formerly could only be run on a full personal computer.
There have also been improvements in display screen technology. The resolution and depth of color of the built in display screen has dramatically improved. However, the built in display continues to be necessarily relatively small. The small display is advantageous when the user of the handheld computing device seeks portability. However, although the compact size offers size and weight advantages, it may be undesirable to display the full content of a screen normally displayed on a 15 inch cathode ray tube (CRT) computer monitor, on a traditional handheld computing device screen. However, increasing the size of the traditional display screen would cause a corresponding increase in the size and weight of the handheld computing device.
Additionally, the technological evolution of the handheld computing device and the display screen do not proceed in lockstep. Currently, a user seeking to buy an improved processor is forced to purchase an entirely new handheld computing device. This is true despite the possibility that the visual display of the new handheld computing device may be the same as the one built into the old handheld computing device. The same concept applies wherein the user seeks to upgrade a display.
Accordingly, there is a need for a handheld computing device that can communicate with a plurality of visual displays based upon the user's current needs. There is also a need for a handheld computing device having a detachable display such that the user can upgrade either a processing unit or display unit. Further, there is a need for a method for a handheld computing device that can be used to recognize and communicate with a plurality of detachable visual display units.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.